CUTTING THE TIES THAT BIND YOU
by meowma1
Summary: Neal Caffrey knows it's time to stop running and hiding. So, he is going to be calling the shots from now on and will face his enemies on his terms. Continuation of "IT CAN'T GET ANY BETTER". Bad language.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Paris, France

Neal Caffrey never wanted to hear the name Rachel Turner again. Certainly not now, and certainly not to hear she broke out of maximum security. The only place Neal thought she would never leave.

As he processed the ramifications instantly, his face grew hot. He looked over at Angela.

"What did you say?"

"I asked who is Rachel Turner."

Neal looked over at Mozzie, then leaned over and took Angela's hand.

"She's someone who I got involved with in a case. She turned out to be a dangerous, manipulative psychopath. She poisoned Mozzie, killed an FBI agent and a con named Hagen…"

As Neal continued with his story, Angela realized he'd had a romantic involvement with this woman. She didn't know what to feel at the moment, so she just listened.

"They caught her and placed her in a maximum security psyche ward. We all thought that was the end, right Moz?"

"Right." Was all Mozzie said.

"To hear she's out there someplace is a little unsettling." Neal stood up and paced around.

"Neal? What are the chances she will try to find you?" Angela asked.

Neal looked at Mozzie. They both knew Rachel Turner was dangerous, and obsessed with Neal. But Neal wanted the time to explain things to Angela privately; Mozzie sensed that and they both just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well then, let's not get hysterical. How about we all get some lunch?"

Angela stood up carrying Nosh. Neal and Mozzie followed her.

At the small street café, they sat eating quietly. Each one with their own thoughts.

Angela suspected this was not an easy pill to digest for either man. Like it or not, they were fearful, and that bothered her immensely. After lunch, Mozzie took off for a walk with Nosh. Angela and Neal were finally alone.

"Neal, remember our agreement? No secrets? No lies?"

"Yes, of course. This is awkward, so here goes. When I met Rebecca, I knew her as Rebecca before she was found out to be Rachel; anyway, I was scheming to rob an old book from a museum she was working at. We decided we could work together; she wanted this same book. One thing led to another, we were intimate a few times. Then I found out she was a psycho, and wouldn't let me go. The last time we were together she held a pistol to my head."

"Did you love her, Neal?"

Neal looked into Angela's eyes. He never knew love until he met this woman in front of him so,

"No. I thought it was love, but until I met you, I have never really been in love."

Angela put her hand on his and smiled.

"I feel the same way, Neal. So, together we can conquer anything and anyone. Do you think we are in any danger?"

"It's hard to say. What I would like to do is get you to Rhode Island with your family. What safer place would that be?"

"I'm tired of running, Neal. Back and forth, here and there. What kind of life is that?"

"For right now, it's the safest one."

"Okay. Let's say we go back to America and hide out…for how long?"

"What's the alternative, Ange? Keep looking over our shoulders?"

"Your alternative is to bring this person to you on your terms…if she's out there and wants to get to you, let's bring it on. And you're right…the safest place is at my Uncle Vito's"

"You serious?"

"Yes; and do you want to know what would bring a crazy obsessed woman out in the open?"

Neal laughed.

"I'm afraid to ask…are you thinking like a crazy obsessed woman?"

"Of course" Angela took Neal's hand in hers.

"Neal Caffrey? Would you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

He didn't hesitate at all.

"Yes. But what's this have to do with anything?"

"Well, this woman is most likely still in America; it wouldn't be easy for her to get out this soon, and maybe she figures you are still in New York. So, she will stay hidden, and try to find you. What if she reads in a newspaper that her precious Neal got married and is celebrating on Rhode Island; we will work from there...and will drop the bread crumbs all the way to Uncle Vito's house, and confront her on our turf."

Neal raised his brows

"You're a little scary right now, Ange..."

"Yeah, and so is she. If I was nuts and saw someone I thought I loved just got married and was so close, I couldn't resist the chance to get to him...or the woman"

"You really think I would put you out there as bate?!"

"You aren't putting me anywhere, I'm doing it myself...plus, I will be with my family..."

"Okay what if she doesn't bite?"

"Hmmm..."

Just then Mozzie returned with Nosh and sat.

"Hey Mozzie, guess what?"

"What?" he patted his lap and Nosh jumped up. He gave him a small piece of bread.

"Angela and I are going to get married"

Mozzie smiled,

"It's about time!" he said. He poured the rest of their lunch wine into 3 glasses and raised his

"Congratulations, Mozaltov, salute..."

Nosh barked

"...and whatever he said!"

They laughed, drank their wine, and Neal leaned over to kiss Angela.

"Mozzie, Angela came up with a good plan..." he looked at her, "it's a little unsettling how ingenious it is...but..."

Neal told Mozzie their plan.

"Mon frère, we have amongst us a kindred spirit...this plan could work, except if Rachel does not take the bait; but what if we have a backup?"

"Mozzie? You already have one, don't you?"

"I might. If we can get another ne'er do well to help fish her out..."

Neal thought for a few seconds. This is the game he and Mozzie played a lot. A piece of a plan put on the table by one, to be continued by the other,

"Someone who knows the ins and outs of the con man mentality"

"One who will be willing to help for a grand reward...?"

"Mozzie, I need to get in touch with Keller...he can help find Rachel if she doesn't fall for our trap."

"Ok, I can try tracking him thru that lovely name you gave him on his passport."

"I'd like to tempt him with a deal. Give him our portion of the U-boat bootie to help find Rachel. Is that ok? Then I get him and Rachel both out of our lives."

"Of course, mon frère. It's done."

"Where is the cache by the way?"

"My New York loft. Fake wall hides everything. I'll show you"

Angela looked at each man.

"and you think I'M scary?!'


	3. Chapter 3

3.

After a week of planning, they closed up their apartments and got airline tickets to New York. It was early afternoon when they arrived at the loft. Since there was very little there, they went shopping for supplies and new cell phones and they some take-out. Mozzie was ready to get busy trying to find Keller, so he left. Angela and Neal sat on their sleeping bags while they ate. Nosh was curled up with them.

"This is a fabulous place, Neal...Mozzie never ceases to amaze me."

"I know...he has a few other places around town; he never likes to stay in one place too long..."

"So...tomorrow morning we get our license, and within 24 hours, we can get married...then our plan begins"

Angela said. She put her food aside, and sat next to Neal.

"I love you, Neal Caffrey..." she kissed his cheek. He put aside his food and took her in his arms.

"I love you, too...are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Getting cold feet?" she teased.

"Not at all...but I'm sure every woman wants the white dress kind of wedding..."

"When are you going to learn I am NOT every woman?!"

Neal laughed.

"You certainly are not...I'm one lucky guy, that's for sure..."

Angela pushed him down...

"And you're about to get luckier..."

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Mozzie yelled before entering the loft.

"c'mon, Mozzie..." Neal yelled. Neal and Angela were sitting at the dining room table. Mozzie joined them.

"Got some information, mon frère..."

He took out a pad

"Seems that Matthew Testa-Merda arrived in London a few days after flying out of New York. He's laying low; no action from him at all. But I got a phone number"

Neal smiled widely.

"You are amazing, Mozzie..." he said as Mozzie passed him a piece of paper. Neal frowned, then looked at Mozzie, nodded slightly, and said to Angela,

"Can you and Moz take Nosh for a little walk while I give Keller a call?"

"Sure...c'mon Nosh..." she got his leash, then they left the loft.

Neal reread the note before throwing it away, he smiled. The note said, 'Went to jeweler like you asked; rings are ready..."

After two rings, Keller answered.

"Who's this?"

"Hey, is this Mr. Testa-Merda?"

"Fuck you back 10 times Caffrey...got nothing but shit from anyone who knew what that name meant!"

"Don't lose your sense of humor, Keller..."

"What do you want, Caffrey? I'm not even going to ask how you found me...one day I'm going to shoot Mozzie"

"What do you know about Rachel Turner?"

He heard Keller chuckle

"I know she has a hard-on for you, Caffrey...heard she escaped again!"

"What else?"

"Like has she been asking about where you are?...Caffrey, our underground is fascinating; like a railroad train, just keeps the news chugging along until it gets to its stop. She hasn't gotten to her stop yet."

"Want your cut of the U boat haul, Keller?"

"You know I always did, Caffrey...you ready to negotiate?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll come back to New York. You tell me what you want me to do; then tell me where the cache is"

"You don't want to know before you come back?"

"No. Phones suck; besides, unlike me, I have never known you to renege on a deal."

"I'm at Mozzie's loft, lower east side"

"I know the place. Be there tomorrow. Oh, and Neal?"

"What?"

"Got any more blank passports?"

Neal smiled.

"I might."

"Good...make me another one and pick a better fucking name"

The line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The next morning Neal and Angela went to the City Clerk's Office on Worth St. to get their license. As they walked back to the loft Neal said he wanted to stop at a jewelry store.

"Ahhh! Mr. Caffrey, so glad to see you...this is?"

Angela looked confused, and then realized Neal must have stopped by here before.

"Mr. Jackson, this is Angela, my wife to be in 24 hours!"

Neal smiled, pulling Angela closer to him.

"And here is your ring..." Mr. Jackson retrieved a black box from under the counter and gave it to Neal. Neal turned to Angela.

"Angela, I love you more than anything in the world, and I accepted your proposal of marriage..."

Mr. Jackson frowned, Neal smirked,

"It's a long story, Mr. Jackson..." he turned back to Angela, "Anyway, this is for you..." He opened the box and took out a diamond ring, slipped it on Angela's ring finger, then kissed her.

Angela stared at the ring, and then began to cry.

"Oh Neal...it's lovely...thank you so much!"

"And thank you for having me..." he hugged her until she stopped crying.

"Mr. Jackson, are the others ready?"

"Yes sir..." he brought out a small jewelers envelope, and dropped two silver wedding bands in Neal's palm.

He checked the inside of each one,

"I had them engraved..." he handed one to Angela, she took it and read the engraving out loud,

"My heart is yours forever"

"Oh, Neal!" she started to cry again. Neal hugged her and looked at Mr. Jackson, and just shrugged as he patted her back.

When they got back to the loft, Neal stood outside the front door, but quickly pulled Angela away. He whispered

"Keller is here."

"..And you know this, how?"

"Cigarette smoke...just wanted to warn you...c'mon, let's get this going"

They opened the door, Nosh ran to them, and Angela picked him up.

"Keller?"

"In here, Caffrey..."

They both walked toward his voice. He was sitting in a chair, facing a brick wall. He turned to them.

"It's back there, Caffrey, isn't it?"

Neal didn't know; only Mozzie knew, so he shrugged.

"Where's Mozzie?" Neal asked.

"Went to get a pick axe..." Matthew Keller stood up.

"You going to introduce us?" he asked. Angela didn't wait; she extended her hand and walked towards Keller.

"I'm Angela Fonchetti...and I assume you are Matthew Keller."

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you...May I call you Angela?"

"Please...now, I know you and Neal have some things to discuss, so I am going to walk Nosh for a while until Mozzie comes back." she left with Nosh.

Neal grabbed another chair.

"I'm going to get married tomorrow..."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. We hope an article in the papers telling of the nuptials, and that we are vacationing at the Fonchetti compound on Rhode Island will draw Rachel out to us...but if it doesn't, I need your help"

Keller smiled.

"Those words are music to my ears, Caffrey...and I think what I should do is make contact with her...tell her I want you just as badly; how about if I get her to Rhode Island...what then?"

"Peter Burke...I'll ask him to be there to arrest her."

"Hmmm...Could work. Won't know 'til we try. One thing is for sure, the Fonchetti's aren't going to let anyone hurt their kid."

When Mozzie got back with a pick axe, Angela followed him into the loft.

"Keller..."

"Mozzie..."

"Let's get to work..." Mozzie said as he handed the axe to Keller. He started destroying the wall. When the opening was big enough, Mozzie walked through it and disappeared. Suddenly a light was turned on.

Keller, Neal and Angela waited until Mozzie came to the opening

"Come on in..."

All three walked in, and stood in awe.

From floor to ceiling were the magnificent priceless items found on the U boat that Vincent Adler stole. There were paintings, vases, sculptures...

"It's yours, Keller...all yours for a few hours of your time..."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The next morning, with Mozzie as witness (holding Nosh), Angela Fonchetti became Angela Caffrey. On their way back to the loft, they discussed their next plan, which was contacting Uncle Vito and Peter Burke. Mozzie excused himself when they got to the loft, indicating he had some "things" that needed to be done before they left. Both Neal and Angela assumed he just wanted them to have some privacy.

"Angela, you know you made me a very happy man today…" Neal whispered as they lay together on one of the sleeping bags. She cuddled closer to him.

"And you made me a very happy woman…but I can't wait to get to Uncle Vito's and sleep in a normal bed…"

They both laughed.

"You going to call your Uncle?" Neal kissed her temple.

"No, Neal...but you are"

Neal groaned.

"He is going to kick my ass, Angela…"

"Perhaps" she giggled.

While Neal got on the phone with her uncle, Angela got dressed.

"Hello Vito, this is Neal Caffrey."

"Hello Neal! How's my Angela?"

"Well, we wanted to make a trip to visit to see you if that's all right?"

"Of course it is all right! When are you planning this trip?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Bene, Bene! I will prepare for a celebration...not every day we have a marriage, si?"

Neal was silent. He found it hard to swallow.

"Sir?"

"Madonna! You think the Fonchetti name on a request for a license isn't going to cause some gossip?" he chuckled.

"Not to worry, I understand things young people do today...so long as my Angela is happy, we are happy! But it does me good you called. It's respectful."

"I apologize if it wasn't done the way it should have been..."

"No, No. we can talk more when you get here...see you tomorrow. Ciao..."

Neal hung up.

"Ange?" he was looking for her. He found her and Nosh inside the wall, gazing at the items.

"These items take your breath away, don't they?" she said.

"Yes. They have timeless beauty…"

"Anyway, how'd that go with Uncle Vito?" she had a twinkle in her eye, and a small grin.

"You knew he'd already know?"

"Not 100%, but those licensing places love to spread gossip..." She smiled.

"That was very bad, Angela!" he pulled her into his arms, looking down at her.

"I bet he thinks you're pregnant and we had to rush the marriage..."

She gazed up at him, hesitated a moment, then said brightly,

"Nah...If he thought that, he'd have already sent someone to castrate you" she smiled, having fun at Neal's expense. He was blushing.

"You really scare me sometimes...Mrs. Caffrey"

"Yeah...adds that little extra spice, huh ?"

"Spice I don't need right now..." he gave her a not-so-gentle slap on her behind.

"Owwww! Neal!"

That sent little Nosh after Neal's ankle; he growled and was pulling at his pants.

"Oh good Lord, I am never going to win an argument!" he scooped Nosh up,

"Ok, ok, calm down...you both win!" Nosh licked his face.

"I'm going to get in touch with Peter..." Neal said handing Nosh to Angela

"What for?" she asked.

"Ask him if he will come to Rhode Island when the time is right and arrest Rachel. Can you two just stay out of trouble for a few minutes?!"

Angela kissed Neal's cheek and took Nosh

"We'll try..."

Neal called Peter at home.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Peter"

"Neal? Hey...glad to hear from you!"

"Peter, I want to thank you for telling June about Rachel Turner."

"Neal, the way things were left off really bothered me. I thought about it, and you were right...we strung you along; I apologize. I would like to remain friends...we did that so well, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did."

"So where are you?"

"In New York. Angela and I just got married."

"Neal! Congrats...I'm happy for you both!"

"Peter, what can you tell me about Rachel? Any ideas where she is?"

"Nope...off the grid...and it's not one of my cases, so information is scarce."

"Well, Angela and I are heading out to Rhode Island. We are going to try to lay a trap. I can't live like this. So I'm finally going to be the one calling the shots."

"What can I do to help Neal?"

"Can you be on Rhode Island for a few days and if she shows up, arrest her?"

"Yes. You just tell me where and when. I have some vacation days coming, and El is now in Washington D.C."

"Great! Thanks, Peter…I'll be in touch"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The next day Mozzie, Angela, Neal and Nosh drove to Rhode Island. There was no word yet from Keller that he made contact with Rachel.

When they arrived at Uncle Vito's, Neal noticed a watch tower behind the house, on the water. Angela saw his interest, so she explained,

"It's been there for hundreds of years, Neal. I'm told they used it to guard the shoreline from attacks by water back during the Revolutionary war!"

Uncle Vito greeted them at the door. After they got their stuff stored in their rooms, they joined Vito and Joey for a celebratory drink of congratulations. Then they all sat so Neal could explain what was going on with Rachel Turner. Neal was embarrassed by some details, but this was family now, so he shared everything with Vito and Joey. He explained his plan to hopefully lure Rachel here, and have Peter Burke arrest her.

Vito nodded a lot, and when they were done, they left his study.

Vito turned to Joey,

"They want this woman arrested? I say no, she must be taken out. Enough is enough for this Neal to go through. He's family now. Joey, you know what to do. As soon as we hear she's on the way here, we start; you are the one to take the bitch out, and then go take a nice trip to Positano, cabiscia?"

"OK, Pop…we will take care of everything."

"Joey...you be sure Angela is safe, si?"

"Nobody will harm a hair on her head, Pop…"

"Bene…Bene…"


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Matthew Keller was in his hotel room waiting and hoping the call from Turner came through sooner than later. While sitting on his bed, watching TV and drinking a beer, his phone rang. It showed up as a restricted number, so he smiled to himself, figuring it must be her.

"No names, just talk" Keller said.

"I understand you are looking for me" Her voice was soft and sultry.

"You local?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I don't trust phones. Can you meet me?"  
"And how do I know you aren't looking to set me up?"

"If you know anything about me, you know I'm on the run, too, and I want Caffrey just as badly.

"How do you know I want Caffrey?"

"Because you've been asking about him. If you're local, meet me at the Dead Rabbit, Water Street..."

"I know the place. I'll be there in a ½ hour"

She hung up.

Keller smiled, downed his beer and then called Neal.

"I'm meeting with her in a ½ hour. Call you when it's done" was all he said and hung up.

Neal was with Angela and Mozzie on the outside deck.

"He's meeting with her in a ½ hour and will call back."

"Well, as Sherlock Holmes would say, 'the game is afoot'." Mozzie said.

"Yes it is Mozzie." Neal said softly. When he looked at Angela, she was biting her lip.

"Angela, I really…" He couldn't finish. He thought quickly to himself 'when will I learn'?

"Stop it, Neal. Let's just get this over with and done." She stood up and went to him and kissed his cheek. Then she did the same to Mozzie.

"My two knights in shining armor! I love you both. I'm going to bed"

Nosh followed her as they went into the house.

"You're a lucky man, Neal." Mozzie said watching her leave.

"I know, Moz…I know".

At the Dead Rabbit Bar, Matthew Keller was sitting at a back booth facing the door. He sipped at his whiskey and waited.

Rachel Turner walked in, looked around, and saw Keller. She went and sat at his table. A waiter came over.

"I'll have whatever he's having" she pointed to Matthew's drink. She said to Keller,

"So, we've never met, but we seem to know a lot about each other. I can't stay long, so why have you been looking for me?"

"We have one thing in common…Neal Caffrey. Seems he pissed both of us off; he owes me a lot of money, he owes you…well, whatever you think he owes you. When I heard you've been trying to find him, I figured we both can win at this"

"How's that?"

"I know where he is"

"So do I…haven't you read the papers? He's gotten married and is on Rhode Island at the Fonchetti estate."

"Yes. But with the two of us, we have a better chance of, how shall I put it? Making Mr. Caffrey pay his dues?"

The waiter brought her drink. She sipped.

"How do you want him to pay his dues?"

"Take him until he pays me what he owes me...how do you want him to pay?"

"My business, Mr. Keller. You can get me in?"  
He laughed

"Without a doubt"

"When?"

"Tomorrow. Meet me here at 9 a.m."

"It's a deal. And if I find anything suspicious going on, trust me…I will find you and kill you."

She finished her drink, got up, and left.

Keller smiled to himself…shaking his head. Neal sure got himself in a tub load of shit with this broad.

Back at his hotel room, Keller called Neal.

"Tomorrow, sometime around 1 p.m."

"OK"

Neal hung up and called Peter.

"Tomorrow, sometime around 1 p.m."

"I'm leaving now, Neal, so I can be set up before they arrive."

"Okay, Peter. See you in a few hours…and, thanks"

"No problem"

Neal turned to Angela. They were in their room. She was sitting up in bed with Nosh.

"Tomorrow, around 1:00" He sat next to her and took her hand.

"I still hate that you're involved in this."

"It's okay, Neal. I trust you and Mozzie and Agent Burke and my family to be sure everything goes well, I'm fine...honestly"

He snickered.

"Yeah? Then why have you been biting your nails for the last hour?"

She hadn't realized she was doing that. She snuggled closer to him.

"Then give me something else to focus on, will you Caffrey?"

He drew her to him, and kissed her gently, then more intensely. He then slowly began to unbutton her shirt as she slowly undid his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

There was a knock at Vito's study door.

"Come in" he called. He was sitting reading, having a brandy.

"Ah, Neal, come in. Have a brandy?"

"Yes, thanks" Neal sat and Vito handed him his drink then sat also.

"Vito, sometime tonight Agent Burke will be arriving. He's going to arrest Rachel Turner when she gets here. I never wanted trouble to come to this family, I apologize again"

"Neal, we are now family. Your trouble is our trouble. Let me tell you something. Angela, she loves you more than her life. She says you are a good man, and she is happy. That's what matters to me. You make her happy, we keep her safe. We have no problems."

"Thanks again."

"I hear this woman is quite a problem; she's a bit doozy bots, si?"

Neal laughed.

"Oh yeah, she's a real mental case…but it was about me, not this family."

"Like I said, you are family now. Salute" He held up his glass and so did Neal.  
"Salute"

When Neal was leaving, Vito opened the door, patted him on the back.

"You be careful now, okay?"

Neal nodded, and then left. Hopefully, he thought, this was his last tie to anything that could disrupt his life further. He just wanted an end to it all; he had to cut the ties that bound him.

Mozzie was still sitting outside when Joey joined him.

"Mr. Mozzie…"

"No, Joey…just Mozzie…no "Mr."

Joey chuckled.

"So, Mozzie. How would you like to help me with something tomorrow?"

Mozzie smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask, Joey…what can I do?"


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Newport, Rhode Island

Matthew Keller stopped the car at the opened gate to the Fonchetti residence.

He got out and looked around, then got back in.

"Looks clear. So, when we see Neal, I'm going to grab him quick and throw him in the back seat. You cuff him."

Rachel got out of the front seat and went to the back seat.

"Let's go, Keller…"

He drove up the driveway, carefully scanning the area to see what was going on. He couldn't see anyone. Finally, he saw a car parked at the front of the house. He stopped and waited.

Neal Caffrey got out of the driver's seat and shut the door.

Matthew Keller got out, and left his door open.

Rachel Turner got out of the back seat, and had her hands tucked in her jacket pocket.

"What do you two want?" Neal said. He walked toward their car.

"Hey, Caffrey…payback time…" Keller said

"Hello, Neal…You're looking well…"

"Just tell me what you both want"

"Well, there's a cache of loot you stole from me, Caffrey…I want that back"

Neal stopped.

"And you, Rachel?" They were just feet away from each other.

"Oh you fool...I don't want you...I'm here to kill your wife"

She quickly pulled out a tazer and pressed it to Keller's back. He went down instantly.

Then, before Neal could react, she pulled out a gun and cracked him on the head, sending him down also.

Rachel looked around, and seeing nobody, she went to the front door. It was not locked. That should have set off alarms in her head, but she was too focused on pulling the lever on the gun she held. She entered the large foyer, and ahead she saw the back of a woman who was facing the glass French doors. She walked quietly toward her. Angela heard her heals on the marble floor, so without turning around she said,

"Can I help you?"

She turned to face Turner and saw she was pointing a gun at her.

"Are you the new Mrs. Caffrey?"

Rachel asked. Just then, Angela glanced at a movement to her left. Behind a door was Peter Burke with a gun. He put his finger to his lips to be quiet.

She glanced back at Rachel.

"Yes I am...and who are you and why are you in my house?"

"Oh sweetie I'm an old friend of your husband's…um, actually, more than a friend…" she chuckled evilly. Angela got goose bumps.

"Well, Neal isn't here right now."

"That's all right, because I was looking for you...I wouldn't kill Neal...we are soul mates..."

She eyed Angela up and down,

"You are adorable, I have to say...but Neal and I have a real bond. He just has to realize it; and he can't do that with you around."

Angela crossed her arms and just stared at Rachel, eyeing the single red dot that just appeared directly in the middle of her forehead.

"You think by killing me, Neal will go with you?"

"Why, yes, that's the plan."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running toward the door. Rachel did not turn around, and Angela watched as Neal, out of breathe and blood flowing from the wound on his forehead, crashed into the room

"No, Rachel…don't!"

Rachel turned her head to face Neal.

"Hello, darling...I was just telling your, um, wife that once she's gone, you and I can be together..."

"Oh, Neal, I'm sorry I hurt you."

She noticed the blood dripping down the side of his face.

At that moment, Peter stepped out from behind the doorway, gun drawn.

"Drop the gun Ms. Turner..."

She laughed, her gun still on Angela, and the red dot was now at her temple.

"Agent Burke...my, my, this is getting to be a reunion..."

"Drop the gun, now!"

Neal stood in the doorway, staring at Angela, who was staring at him. It was the only thing keeping her from screaming.

"I won't ask you again..." Peter said.

"Good...because you bore me...Neal...want to say anything to her before I shoot her right between those pretty blue eyes?"

"Rachel, please...don't do this...I beg you...I'll do anything..." Neal pleaded...

Just then the glass door shattered; there was a pinging sound, and a small hole appeared in Rachel Turners forehead. A single line of blood oozed down, and Rachel Turner collapsed.

Peter ran over to her to check her pulse.

"She's dead" He holstered his gun, and walked over to the glass doors.

Neal rushed to Angela...He pulled her into his arms, and she held him tight.

"It's over, right?" she asked

"Yes, it's over...I promise, Ange...it's over"

"Oh good…cuz I thought I was going to have to kick her ass!"

Neal looked at her, she smiled. They both started to laugh nervously.

Peter joined them.

"I can't tell where the shot came from, but I assume it was from that watch tower"

"You going to investigate that?" Neal asked. He knew Peter's principals were strong, so when he shook his head "no" he was surprised.

"I am officially on vacation. I am going to take a drive to DC to visit El…"

He took one of Angela's hands in both of his.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Angela. I wish you all the best with this character…"

He nodded toward Neal.

"Thank you, Peter" She said, and kissed his cheek.

Peter turned to Neal and put out his hand, but Neal leaned in to hug him.

"Thanks for everything, my friend" Neal said.

"Behave yourself, Caffrey. Call me so we can get together with El; she misses you"

"Will do…"

Peter smiled and then left.

Neal took Angela out of the room. When he did, Vito came out of another room with another man. They looked down at Rachel Turner. Vito lit a cigar, and blew the smoke out slowly.

"Michael, get rid of this garbage. Clean up the floor nice, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Vito."

Vito patted his nephew on the back

"Good boy"


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Far across the law at the watch tower, Joey dismantled his rifle while Mozzie took the pieces and put them in the carry case.

Before they left, Joey asked Mozzie to check to see that the FBI agent wasn't by the door looking. Mozzie had the binoculars,

"No Joey, the suit is not there…"

"Good, then let's get going"

They proceeded down the ladder to Joey's boat docked at the back of the house. When they got several miles out, Joey threw the case overboard.

He then got two beers, and joined Mozzie who was driving the boat.

"Cheers, my friend. I know you will like Positano…"

They clinked bottles.

"I'm sure I will. Neal and Angela need some private time, and I need a vacation!"

Neal left Angela in their room, and went out to see Keller. He was sitting on the ground leaning on the car.

"Somebody put a bullet in her head" Neal said. He extended a hand to help Keller up.

"About time someone did." He brushed himself off and got into the car.

"See you around, Caffrey."

"Yeah, see you around, Keller"

Keller drove away.

As Neal took out his handkerchief and dabbed at the cut on his head his phone rang.

"Hey, Mozzie…where are you?"

"Mon Frere, I am taking a little vacation to Positano with my friend, Joey Fonchetti. I will be back in a few. Until then, I left you some presents at your new loft. It's my wedding present to you and the Mrs."

"Mozzie, how can I thank you?"

"Just be good to her, Neal. Enjoy your privacy for a while…I will be back!"

"Have a safe journey, my friend."

"And you also. Tell Angela I send my love"

"Will do"

When Keller got to Neal's loft, he saw the new furniture, and the brick wall was repaired. He saw his duffle bag was still there, so he opened it and took out a beautiful antique priceless golden vase that he took from his U boat bootie. He wrote a note, and left it on the table. There he found a passport. When he opened it, he reluctantly grinned and shook his head saying to himself,

"You mother-fucker Caffrey! One of these days..."

At the airport, the clerk opened Keller's passport, looked at Keller, and grinned.

"What?" Keller said

"Your name is, well, unusual..."

"Yeah? Why?"

The clerk leaned in to speak quietly,

"No offense, but, your last name, 'fubar'? It stands for..." before he could finish, Keller said

"Yeah, yeah, 'fucked up beyond all recognition'...just stamp the friggin' thing and let me go, okay buddy?"

The clerk chuckled, stamped the passport and handed it back to Keller. He walked toward the boarding ramp, grumbling

"Caffrey, you are one pain in the ass..."

When Neal and Angela and nosh got back to loft, they find the new furniture, including a bed. And the brick wall was repaired, courtesy of Mozzie. Then they see the gold vase on the table with a note attached.

"Pleasure doing business w/u again. Consider this a wedding gift to you and the Mrs."

Signed, Keller.

In bed that night, Neal and Angela were in each other's arms.

"This bed is heavenly!" Angela purred.

"Neal, it's all over, right?"

"Yes, Ange, it's all over"

"I know I keep asking, but I just need to be reassured…"

"That's okay, I will reassure you for as long as it takes…it's over and we are not in any danger..."

"Good!" She sat up and said, "Nosh, bring..."

The little dog ran over to the bed with an envelope in its mouth. Angela took the envelope, and Nosh jumped on the bed.

She handed it to Neal. He frowned, and then opened the envelope.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes wide, and they filled with tears,

"Oh my God, Angela!"

It was a sonogram of their baby.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

5 years later

Neal Caffrey was sitting with his son Theodore, and Nosh, at Battery Park watching the ferries go by.

"Hey, daddy, want to see a trick?" Teddy asked.

"Sure...what have you got?"

The little boy took a coin, held it up to show Neal, and then dropped it.

"Oops…wait" He picked it up.

"Now, pick the hand the coin is in"

Neal tapped his right hand, Teddy opened it and it was empty; then he opened his left hand and it was empty. He smiled widely.

Neal frowned...

"Where is it?"

Teddy took it out of his pocket, smiling brightly.

Neal frowned.

"Teddy? Who showed you this trick?"

"Uncle Teddy...he said you can do it, too!"

"Yes, that's true. But please don't show your mother!"

"Daddy? I showed her, too…she said the apples don't fall from the tree"

Neal smiled,

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

Neal pushed his fedora to the back of his head and groaned,

"Truer words have never been spoken…"

Nosh barked in agreement.

THE END


End file.
